Take It Into His Own Hands
by CK15
Summary: In my opinion, the events that followed after the cliffhanger to Deez Nups... Gus comforts a broken Shawn after he tells Jules the truth... Spoilers for Deez Nups (7x07)


**OMG! The ending to this week's episode of Psych made me so sad! And the way they ended it was on such a cliffhanger that I had to continue with it... Well, what happened at the reception anyway...**

**This story is pretty sad... probably due to the fact that I was in the middle of a Shules ball (crazy crying) fest whilst writing it.**

**The characters may be slightly out of character but this is how in my head Shawn would have felt immediately after it. This is also my first Psych fanfic, so please be gentle with me!**

**BTW, Big Time Secrets I AM writing at the moment... but it's taking way longer than expected... I have an exam for uni in two weeks and it's starting to get to me a little bit... But I promise you I will have it up as soon as I can...**

**Anyway my fellow Psych-os! Let's just hope that Shules won't break up! Cause I don't think my heart will be able to stand it!**

**Please R&R! :)**

**~CK15**

* * *

Gus could tell the minute he looked down at Shawn from the landing, that something was very wrong. He could see the pain as clear as day in his eyes. And because he had been talking to Juliet just a couple of minutes before, Gus came to the quick conclusion which in a way he wished wasn't true. Shawn had told Juliet he wasn't Psychic.

"I'll call you back..." Gus said into his mobile before snapping it shut and running down the stairs to see his best friend. Shawn looked at Gus hoping to God that he knew how to handle this situation... That he knew what to do. Gus knew he probably shouldn't get involved, especially because this was between his boy and his best friend, but he could at least be there for support. So, he stood in front of Shawn and pushed his hands into his pockets, wringing their contents for a while whilst Shawn was staring absently at the place where Juliet had walked out on him.

It stayed like that for a minute or so before Gus knew he had to say something.

He took a deep breath and looked directly into Shawn's dull grey eyes, drained of all their life. It was like talking to a hollow mannequin, and honestly, that's probably how he felt. "You told her didn't you..."

He looked up at his black best friend and partner and nodded, the gesture sending the contents of his stomach all the way up his throat. The last 10 minutes finally hitting him with full force. He could see the pain in her eyes, the shock on her face, the disgust in her voice. He was going to be sick.

They managed to find a quiet place outside where Shawn emptied the contents of his stomach, whilst his face started to be stained with the remains of salty water. Gus had never seen Shawn like this in his entire life and it truly scared him. It had been obvious to him for years that Shawn had felt something for Jules but now, looking at his best bud in his most vulnerable state, he knew that Jules meant so much more to him then he would ever let on.

As Shawn began to breathe heavily and whisper her name over and over like a silent prayer, regret lacing his tear filled voice, Gus gently lifted Shawn up from his kneeling position over the flowerbed and commenced to give him a comforting hug.

Those few moments managed to calm him down significantly and he pulled away stepping back a couple of steps before looking at the one person who had always been there for him. And right now, he couldn't have been more thankful.

He took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with oxygen before breathing out carbon dioxide. His voice was weak when he spoke and the tiredness that he felt laced his hoarse voice, "Thanks Gus. I needed that... But I'll be fine from here..."

"No! Absolutely not Shawn! Did you not just see what happened?! Dude you were like purging! A lot!"

"Well, I'm getting in your way! Shouldn't you be talking to Rachel?"

Gus shook his head and grabbed Shawn by his arm, walking both of them back to Gus' current hotel room, knowing full well that Jules wouldn't want to see him, even in his current state.

By the time that Shawn had made it to the room, he had gone limp in Gus' arms and Gus had no choice but to get him into bed. He could smell the alcohol emanating off of his face and he sighed. His best friend was truly broken. And there was nothing he could do about it... The only way this would be fixed is if Jules forgives him... And who knows how long that would take. He didn't know how long he could take Shawn to get back to his irritatingly, somewhat arrogant and quick-witted self. And as he saw Shawn hug the pillow next to him so tightly, like it would disappear at any minute, he knew there was only one way of fixing this.

It looked like Gus would have to take this into his own hands after all...


End file.
